


You & I (Part II)

by byakugan_princess



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Comedy, Coming Out, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rivals, Romance, School, Smut, University, Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakugan_princess/pseuds/byakugan_princess
Summary: A childhood friendship between two men developing into something new, a relationship between a teacher and a student crossing the line, a bond between two different people yet so similiar, and the relation between two distant cousins which isn't so innocent.Finding love can be tricky, especially when your 'other half' is supposed to have another role in your life.Main ships: SasuNaru, TobiIzu, ShikaNeji, SasoDei and ShiIta. Mention and featured ships: ChoIno, MadaHashi, KakaObi, TenSaku, etc.This work is a continuation of Ace_Fahs and Ashthegirl17's original fic You & I. It starts exactly where their left off. The first half of this story belongs to  Ace_Fahs and Ashthegirl17, the plot belongs to them. All chapters from here on out are my work.





	1. Art is Living in the Moment

********ANNOUNCEMENT********

This work is a continuation of Ashthegirl17 and Ace_Fahs, You & I. They adopted this fic to me. I am super excited to work on this! This is a great piece of work and I'm excited to see how far this will go! Thank you for all who have read their part of this work, and to those who will read mine. Their part can be read **[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7875985?view_full_work=true)**  for all who haven't read it yet, because this work begins EXACTLY where theirs ends. Happy Reading! We three hope you enjoy!

 

***********************

 

“Un. What mutual friends?” Deidara asked, impatiently standing with hands on hips, staring at the the redhead in the top bunk bed as if that would make him leave.

 

“Uzumaki Naruto.” Gaara answered. Before Deidara could question him further another red haired guy entered the room, closing the door of the adjoined bathroom behind him.

 

“Now who in the hell is this?” Deidara dramatically yelled. “I was out for half a day and my dorm room has been taken over.”

 

“Actually, you’ve been gone longer that half--” the mystery redhead started.

 

“Calm down, Deidara.” Gaara interrupted. “Naruto said you were dramatic but I assumed he meant only about your art or whatever. Speaking of, this is Sasori. He’s attends this university as well, and he’s a junior Art major.

 

Interested, Deidara turned his attention to Sasori, who was now sitting on the small couch adjacent from the beds. “You two are related, yeah?” Deidara guessed after a few quick assessments.

 

“Ha. Funny.” Sasori said, finally speaking after being cut off by Gaara, “if you mean the hair, we are from the same small town. A good fraction of the people there are redheads.”

 

_.Weird._ Deidara thought to himself as he sat on his bed underneath Gaara’s, he laid on his side so he had full view of the said artist, who had made himself at home by going through one of Deidara’s sketchbooks. True enough they both had red hair but their facial features differed, actually Sasori looked younger than Gaara who was a first year, there was no way he could be a junior.

 

“So, you're an artist, yeah? What kind of art do you do.” the blonde asked, relaxing on his back, expecting the redhead to answer with a ‘I make music’ and proceed to show him five or ten, decent-at-best songs he recorded in his basement or worse, a graphic design artist, which Deidara thought was a waste of talent.

 

Still flipping through the sketchbook, Sasori answered, “A little bit of everything, from painting watercolor landscapes, to drawing mini comics to a little sculpting here and there. I pretty much do whatever I feel at the time.” He closed the sketchbook and picked up another, “Actually though, I consider myself a crafter. There’s nothing like perfecting a piece and cementing it’s eternal beauty” He looked up at Gaara, who put in his headphones already knowing where the conversation below him was going.

 

“HA!” Deidara laughed, jolting up from his previous position. “That’s ridiculous, man. Art isn’t about perfection, it’s about living in the moment!”

 

Gaara, who had his music on full blast, jumped down from the bunk and headed for the door, knowing his friend could argue about his definition of art all night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kakashi. Ka-ka-shi, you idiot. Wake up!” Obito Uchiha kicked the desk the grey haired man was napping on.

 

“For fucks sake, it’s already bad enough you bring your porny books to school and read them in front of kids but you’re also sleeping in your office. Be a little more professional. You’re running a school, or did you forget that, too?”

 

Kakashi lazily held his head up and looked at the clock, _6:00 pm._ “The school day has been over nearly 3 hours. I was just finishing up some work and bam, next thing I know I have a pissed off Uchiha waking me up.”

 

Kakashi got up from the comfortable office chair and packed up his things for the weekend. He closed the door and locked it following the black haired man out to the parking lot.

 

“Hey Obito” Kakashi called out once they reached two cars that were parked beside each other. Kakashi opened the door of his black on black completely restored ‘66 Mustang coupe, carefully dropping his laptop bag in the passenger's seat. He walked around his car to the front of Obito’s restored ‘69 Camaro, also black on black with chrome details and matching chrome rims.

 

“What, Baka-kashi?” Obito asked annoyingly.

 

Kakashi flashed a hidden smile, and pulled Obito close, wrapping his pale arms underneath tan ones, letting them fall nonchalantly around Obito’s waist.

 

“What a nice nickname for your husband, Obito. Albeit, different compared to what you were calling me last night.” Kakashi joked.

 

Obito blushed and pulled himself free, “I’ll see you at home, idiot.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Itachi sleepily blinked a few times as he came to from a deep sleep. He looked down at bruised arms that wrapped around his body, tightly. He remembered the night before, Shisui had come home after two weeks, he was crying on the phone, in his bed. Itachi was angry but somehow calmed down after Shisui cuddled up and fell asleep with him.

 

“H-hey ‘Tachi, are you awake?” Shisui drowsily asked, before pulling Itachi closer to him. Itachi felt Shisui’s warmth seeping into his body, he tried to enjoy the moment, but daylight was peering into the room and Shisui’s bruises we not to be missed.

 

Itachi pulled one of Shisui’s arms apart from it’s hold. He entwined their fingers and brought the bruised arm up to his mouth. He planted several soft kisses up and down his arm. Shisui smiled and turned him around so they were facing each other. Shisui kissed his younger cousin’s forehead and wrapped his arm body, lazily running his hands through Itachi’s long, raven colored hair.

 

“Let’s go back to sleep, okay ‘Tachi?”

 

Itachi nodded and tried to cuddle up against Shisui’s chest without causing him much pain. _I will make sure to leave an ample amount of bruises on the trash that did this to him._ Itachi made a mental note and closed his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Itachi woke up again a few hours later, now his room was completely daylit. He looked over expecting to see Shisui there but he was disappointed. _Where’d he go?_ Itachi thought to himself as he sighed loudly. He hopped out of bed and grabbed a robe, rushing to wash his face so he could head downstairs.

 

It was Saturday, therefore Naruto, Sasuke, and Izuna were in the kitchen, arguing. Itachi saved himself the trouble and butted it.

 

“Sasuke, have any of you seen Shisui?”

 

Naruto was the first to answer. “Yeah, ‘Tachi.” he said mockingly, “we all saw Shisui, he left about an hour ago. He told us to tell you thanks and that he..” Naruto paused for a second before Izuna picked up where he left off, “looo-oooves you.”

 

The pair laughed uncontrollably and Itachi just stared and their stupidity. Sasuke pushed the two aside, purposely shoving them both. He grabbed his brother's arm leading them into the hallway of their private floor of the Uchiha Estate. “Itachi..” Sasuke said in a hushed tone, “Are you okay? If you need to talk I’m always here for you, Aniki.” Sasuke pulled his brother in for a much needed hug.

 

Itachi accepted the hug but immediately retreated to his room for his phone. He closed the door behind him and sat on his bed, hastily searching for the contact number he knew by heart.

 

After the 3rd ring, he finally heard a voice on the other side of the receiver.

 

“Itachi--” Shisui began but he was cut off.

 

“Shisui?! Where are you? Don’t tell me you went back to him, after everything that he has done to you!”

 

Shisui remained silent knowing his younger cousin wasn’t going to let up.

 

“He doesn’t love you. If he did, he wouldn’t hit you. The bruises you have are awful, that isn’t love!” Itachi protested. He was now screaming and crying, and he didn’t try to compose himself either. “The only bruises he should be leaving on you are---”

 

This time Shisui was the one to cut Itachi off, “‘Tachi, I know you care for me, and I am so glad I have a cousin like you to be there for me but, I love him. I want to work on ‘us’ and so does he. We talked it over last night, and he was upset… Honestly, he had a right to be upset with me, but he’s not going to do _that_ again. I won’t give him a reason to, either.”

 

“-but, you are perfect. He is the one who fucked up. Come back home, please. I’ll show you that it’s not you, it’s him!”

 

Shisui knew Itachi rarely ever used curse words, only at his breaking points and it hurt him to know that he was breaking his little cousin like this.

 

“Itachi, I love you. I have to go but I promise I’ll come home more often. Goodbye”

  
Itachi heard the phone as it disconnected and threw it across the room. He crawled under his covers, trying not to remember how good he felt just a few hours ago with Shisui cuddled up against his back. The raven haired man let out a few silent cries before succumbing to a defeat ridden slumber.


	2. Plans and Favours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've been busy nursing an injury caused by my stupidity and my really cool scooter. But, I'm healed enough to comfortably sit in front of my laptop for hours so thats grand! Anyways, as always this is a continuation of Ashthegirl17 and Ace_Fahs work! Please read the first 2 chapters by them first. Then work ya way over here! 
> 
> Longer chapter. Excuse me if there is any mistakes, very unbeta'd. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks to the Ash and Ace for starting this story and you all for reading it!
> 
> And, none of us own these characters, Kishi does.

_ Knock. Knock. _

 

Izuna hopped off the couch at the sound of the lock turning. He wondered who it was, quickly panning his brain.  _ Shisui? No can’t be. He was just here and when he leaves he leaves at weeks on a time. Plus he never has his keys. Sasuke and Itachi are home. Right? Hell. Madara is on a trip, but he’s prone to never call when his plans go awry. Oh shit, he told me to study. I don’t even have time to play it off. _

 

The door opened revealing a dark haired man, with equally as dark eyes. Even with spiral shaped scars that panned half his face, his Uchiha traits still made him awfully handsome. Izuna felt himself relax at the sight of the man who was not his eldest brother, but that feeling was replaced with tinge of annoyance because this one was a basket case.

 

“So? The fucking mutt let you out of the house, huh?” Izuna said to the man in front of him.

 

Practically ignoring him, Obito Uchiha walked into the house. “Where is Itachi?” he asked, walking over to the spacious kitchen also located on the first floor. 

 

“He’s here, but he’s probably going to be holed up in his room til who-knows-fucking-when. Something about Shisui, I don't know.” Izuna followed his older brother who was going through cupboards and their fridge. Izuna hopped on the marble island counter still watching the man rambling for food.

 

“I figured that. Shisui called me this morning, venting. I feel bad for Itachi. I wanted to see how he was holding up.” Obito said as he poured a healthy amount of milk into a bowl.

 

“Damn man, you do know you don’t live here right? Does Kakashi only have a house full of dog food or something?” Izuna joked.

 

“Ha, funny. Kakashi isn’t home, and my cooking kinda sucks. Plus I wanted to come see my perfect little family members. Obito said sarcastically. “Is Sasuke not here?” 

 

“I saw him this morning, but I think he and the blonde idiot are playing video games, or studying. Hell, maybe even fucking, I don’t know.” Izuna slyly answered. Obito was one of the few people that didn’t tell him to watch his language, probably because he was just as crude. 

 

You’d probably better hop your ass down off the marble unless you want Madara to kill you.” Obito lightly threatened, sitting down across from him with a bowl of cereal.

 

“He ain’t here. He’s out with  _ him  _ for the weekend.” The teen rolled his eyes, “I don't see what he sees in him. That brother of his though.” Izuna paused knowing that his brother caught onto what he was implying.

 

“Who? Tobirama, right? Wait, isn’t that your teacher?” 

 

“Yeah, so what?”

 

Obito looked at him and chuckled, “Nothing.”

 

Izuna bounced off the counter and sat beside Obito, “Speaking of which, I have a favor to ask” Obito turned his head to Izuna’s slightly curious about what the teen needed. 

“I need you to get that idiot to make Tobirama-sensei tutor me.”

 

Instead of chuckling, Obito burst into a strong laughter. He calmed down and got up from the table, tossing the bowl into the sink with a loud  _ clink. _ “First off, the only person that can call Kakashi an idiot is me. Secondly, fuck no.”

 

Shocked at his brother’s answer Izuna jumped up from his chair, “And why the hell not?”

 

“Because, you’re a brat. What is up with you, Izu? He’s your teacher and I thought you didn’t like the Senju’s? Not to mention, his grey hair. You always make fun of Kakashi, ‘old man this and old man that’ but now that’s one of your turn ons?” Obito smirked before walking back over to the teen. “I tell you what, Kakashi is out for the day with one of his friends, hang out with me today and maybe I won’t judge you for your little crush--”

 

“Fuck you, Obito” Izuna cut him off, heading for his room.

 

“Damn, what a shame. I was going to say I’d think about telling Kakashi to demand that Tobirama tutor you. Oh well.” Obito, who was almost at the front door, turned around to see his younger brother halt.

 

“You are such an asshole, Obito. Give me ten minutes, first and don’t drag me along to a million places to look at stuff for your stupid car.” Izuna said, before going to his room to change.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Can you PLEASE take me home now?” Izuna whined after he and Obito left the fourth car accessory and parts place of the day. They both walked to Obito’s car and got inside. Obito started the car yet waited to pull off. 

 

“It’s not like you had anything better to do.” he scowled at his brother’s annoyed attitude. “Besides, I’m done. I am hungry though. Let’s go have dinner.” 

 

“Fuck no. Take me home. It’s already six, and I’ve wasted my whole day with your bullshit. Besides..” Izuna paused.

 

As if he read his mind, Obito responded “Besides, I haven’t considered your favor?” Obito laughed as his messy haired brother nearly blushed, “Listen, I love you. Of course, I’ll ask Kakashi about it. No guarantee that he will, but I’ll try my best.” 

 

Izuna caught the subtle idea he was implying and made a gag noise with his mouth. “Can we have pizza” he asked quietly.

 

Obito smiled and patted Izuna’s head, “Sure, Izu.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sasuke laid back on his bed after beating Naruto at Mortal Kombat for the fourth time in a row. “How many times do I have to beat you before you just accept the fact that I’m better than you, dobe?” 

Naruto threw the controller down in defeat, before mocking Sasuke. “Yeah yeah, you just got lucky. That’s all. Plus I’m way better at first person shooters, anyway.” He scoffed. 

 

_ That's true I guess, Naruto’s never been that great at fighting games. _ Sasuke thought to himself. He’d never say that out loud though and admit his knucklehead friend was right. Naruto leaped up on the bed and sat beside his raven haired friend, who was still laying on his back with his eyes closed. 

 

“You okay, man?” Naruto asked worryingly. Sasuke nodded and sat up, “I was just thinking about something. It’s nothing though.” Naruto looked at him still with a hint of concerned on his face, but he dropped the subject, not wanting to push Sasuke to talk about something he obviously didn’t want to right now.  _ He’ll tell me when he’s ready. _ Naruto thought to himself. 

 

Naruto checked his phone.  _ Dead. Of course I forgot to charge it last night.  _ He reached into his back for his charger, he plugged it into the wall outlet and plugged his phone to the connecter. “Hey, what time is it my phone is dead.” Naruto asked as he turned the phone on, still letting it charge. Sasuke pulled up his sleeve, revealing a black, sleek sports watch. “It’s 6:30.” he responded, choosing to lay back down on his back.

 

“6:30?!” Naruto proclaimed. It wasn’t hard to believe that they had gamed practically all day, but time really flew passed them. He pulled back the black curtains in Sasuke’s decked in black room. He’d often wonder about how Sasuke would feel about adding a little bit of other colors, preferably orange, to his dark space.

 

_ Yup, it's definitely after 6 pm.  _ Naruto said in his head. Sasuke immediately reached behind him pulling the curtains back closed forcing out the little bit of light the sun still had to offer. He checked his phone for texts from Hashirama and Tobirama.  _ Hashi’s out of town, but he’ll still probably call to check up on us. _ He thought.  _ 5 unread messages. 4 from Tobirama, 1 from Deidara. I know Tobi’s pissed like always might as well read his first. _ Naruto tapped the message thread from Tobirama, his adopted older brother that was more of a fathering than Hashirama, who was the oldest of the three.

 

_ 1:43 pm _

_ Good morning, Naruto. It’s not actually morning but I know you at the Uchiha brat don’t know what morning is. What time will you be coming home? _

 

_ 3:00 pm _

_ What time are you coming home? I have a quick errand to run, should I make dinner for 2? _

 

_ 4:55 pm _

_??? !!!!! _

 

_ 6:00 pm _

_ Don’t come home if you want to live. _

 

“Tobi nii-san is pissed at me for not answering his texts.” Naruto said to Sasuke who was checking his phone as well.

 

“He’s always pissed. He and Hashirama are total opposites.” 

 

“I know, sometimes I can’t help but think that he actually hates me” Naruto lightly laughed but Sasuke could tell there was a hint of sincerity in his statement.

 

“Come here, dobe.” Sasuke said motioning for Naruto to lay beside him. Naruto laid on the soft, black comforter and leaned his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. “He doesn’t hate you. You know that, he’s just naturally an asshole. Madara says he’s always been that way, but since they adopted you, that he’s actually more pleasant in a sense. If that's even possible” Sasuke let out a subtle laugh.  _ He’s actually trying to make me feel better, this would be the perfect time for me to say how I feel. _ Naruto took a deep breath and scrambled his brain for words. “Sasuke..” Naruto nearly whispered, before Sasuke cut him off. 

 

“I gotta check on Itachi, shit!” Sasuke jumped up, over Naruto before he bolted to the door. Naruto sighed at his missed opportunity and texted Tobirama back.

 

_ Hehe, sorry. My phone died. I’m staying here for the night. I’ll be back tomorrow “morning.” Goodnight Tobi. _

 

Before putting his phone down on the nightstand he remembered he had another message from Deidara. He opened it and tapped the ‘call’ icon by his name.

 

_ Hello?  _

 

“Dei! What’s up?”

 

_ Just left my dorm. Speaking of which, my roommate knows you, he has this friend that could totally be his brother. He’s so weird, doesn’t know shit about art either. _

 

Naruto laughed a bit, “Gaara and Sasori? Also, you’re one to call someone weird.”

 

Naruto turned his head to the door when he heard Sasuke enter the room. 

 

“Hey, hang on a sec” he said into the receiver.

 

“Itachi is feeling better but still obviously upset, I’m going to go pick up something for dinner. Can you stay here with ‘Tachi?”

 

Naruto nodded and put the phone back to his ear, “I’m back.”

 

_ Was that Sasuke? I should have known that's where you were, un. _

 

“Yeah, I am. Actually, he just left. Just Itachi and I are here, at least on this level. I think Izuna is gone too though.” 

 

_ Itachi is there, yeah?  _

 

Naruto suddenly got an idea, one that could either be really good or really bad, but it was worth a chance.

 

“Hey, Dei are you free right, now?”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Itachi..” Sasuke called out as he knocked lightly on Itachi’s door. “Dinner is ready, if you’re feeling up to it.”

 

Sasuke paused and waited at the door for a minute, just as he was about to walk away Itachi opened the door.

 

“Thank you Sasuke.” he smiled, weakly as he followed his brother to their dining room.He didn’t have an appetite but he couldn’t refuse after Sasuke had went through the trouble.

 

“Are you feeling better, Itachi?” Itachi turned his face to the unfamiliar voice. Sitting at the table was Naruto, which he expected but what he wasn’t expecting was his blonde friend, Deidara.

 

“I’m fine? Thanks.” Itachi said confusingly, he knew he was friends with Naruto and his brother but he never came over leisurely.

 

Sasuke searched his brother’s face for confirmation as to whether Naruto’s plan had worked. One that he, himself wasn’t quite fond of from the get go.

 

~~~~~

 

An hour and a half ago, Naruto had called Sasuke before he’d even gotten five minutes away.

 

_ What does he want? I just left. _

 

“What?” Sasuke answered.

 

_ Well hello to you too. _

“Naruto, what do you want? What couldn’t wait until I got back home?”

 

_ We should invite Dei over. _

 

“Why? He’ll just distract you. We need to get some studying in, before you fail your classes this semester.”

 

_ Yeah, yeah. Listen. He’s definitely distracting, but he won’t be there to distract us. _

 

Sasuke sighed, but continued to listen knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

 

_ Itachi is clearly sad and though you love him, you can’t provide what he really needs. _

 

“And what his that, since you have it all figured out.”

 

_ Um, you know. You know? _

 

Sasuke could practically hear the blush through the phone. “Hn. Sure.”

 

_ Really?  _

 

“Yeah but if this fails, I’m throwing you under the bus and letting ‘Tachi deal with you.”

 

_ But, it won’t fail! Believe it! _

 

“Hn. Bye.” Sasuke said before hanging up.  _ Gotta love his enthusiasm.  _ He thought to himself.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Sasuke, let me speak to you for a second.” Itachi calmly demanded.

 

Sasuke followed his brother around the corner to small den located on their floor of the house. Itachi leaned against the doorframe while stood next to their ebony sectional couch. 

 

“I know what you are doing, or should I say I know what you and Naruto are doing.” 

 

Looking guilty, Sasuke still denied his older brother’s claims, “I don’t know what you are talking about Itachi. If it’s Deidara’s presence that you are talking about, well Naruto invited him here because he was in the area. If you’d be more comfortable if he left, I have no qualms about kicking him out.”

 

Itachi looked at Sasuke, searching his eyes, and he was not convinced. Still, he wasn’t against Deidara being there or not, Naruto and Sasuke both just didn’t want to see him hurt over Shisui.

“It’s fine Sasuke, actually. It wouldn’t be bad having conversation with someone closer to my age.” Itachi smiled and left the room, and again Sasuke followed him, to the dining room.

 

The four had dinner, Itachi was mostly quiet but ever so observant as he caught the elder blonde, sneaking looks at him. Sasuke and Naruto were going on about some game that Naruto apparently wasn’t any good at and Deidara was laughing at the insults being thrown back and forth. Itachi used this opportunity to really examine him. _He’s cute._ Itachi thought to himself. Deidara had long, sunshine blonde hair, like Naruto’s. The few times Itachi had seen him, he’d always had it half up and half down or in a messy bun. He liked that feature, almost as much as he like his bright blue eyes, that were full of excitement or maniacism. The blonde had soft feminine features and he could easily be mistaken for a girl if it had not been for his broad shoulders and masculine stature. _No. This man is not cute, he is beautiful._ _If it wasn’t for Shi---._ Itachi’s thoughts were cut off by Sasuke who was asking him something. 

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“I have to tutor this knucklehead before he fails his classes. We’ll be in the study, downstairs.” Sasuke announced as they were already headed for the stairs, before Itachi had anytime to protest.

 

_ Of course. _ He said to himself. He and the blonde sat in silence for a while but Deidara was the first to break.

 

“Itachi, if you’d rather be alone I can leave. I brought my sketchbook and I wanted to get some work done anyway, I’ll go downstairs as well.” Deidara stood up and through his bag over one red and black flannel-covered shoulder. Itachi reached across the table and lightly grabbed his arm.

 

“It’s okay, actually if you don’t mind can I see some of your work?” Deidara looked shocked and Itachi gave him a reassuring look. 

 

“Y-yeah, sure man.” Deidara nervously replied.

 

“Great. Just let me clean up here, and I’ll meet you in my room. It’s the door on the right down the hall.” 

 

Deidara followed instructions and walked to Itachi’s room. He hesitated before grabbing the doorknob with clammy hands.  _ Itachi really invited me into his room. What. The. Fuck. Deidara pull yourself together. _ He turned the knob and stepped inside.  _ Wow. _ He said as he took in the smell and sights of the room. It was spotless and smelled like light cologne and fresh linen. Nothing was out of place, except the unmade bed, that he assumed Itachi had been laying in all day. He looked around. There was a desk in the corner, with a laptop sitting on it. Next to that was a big bookcase, nearly packed with books. There was no tv, but he did have an audio system and speakers in two corners where the walls connected. He also had a big window and a built in window seat. Deidara wished it was still early, he’d loved to sit in that window and just sketch to his heart's content. Deidara was not surprised at how simple, yet elegant Itachi’s room was, because well, it’s Itachi, but he was surprised at how bright it was compared to Sasuke’s. Itachi’s room scheme was full of greys, blues and whites. He walked over to the bookcase to examine Itachi’s reading material.

 

“See something you like?” Itachi said as he entered the room and caught Deidara flipping through one of his books.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I just never figured you’d be interested in art history, let alone Surrealism.” Deidara claimed surprisingly, still flipping through the book. 

 

“I’m interested in all art. I appreciate all forms of work, including literature and music.”

 

Deidara nodded and reached in his bag, handing Itachi a black covered hardback book. Itachi took it and sat on the bed, flipping through it, much like Sasori did just a couple of days ago.

 

_ I haven’t seen him in a few days. I hope my ideas about art didn’t scare him off.  _ Deidara quickly snapped back to reality.  _ Why would I care if I scared him off or not, I’m in fucking Uchiha Itachi’s room and I’m thinking about a redhead idiot that thinks art is crafting puppets. What is wrong with me? _ Deidara shook off this thoughts and placed the book back on the shelf.

 

“Your work is promising. I mean it seems like you can flip on a switch and create something regardless of the time. Your work is fueled by your emotions, huh?” Itachi asked, already knowing that it was. No two works in his sketchbook was similar and they were all of different subject matter. He truly had talent.

 

“I just draw what I feel. Thanks Itachi.” Deidara said as he moved to sit beside Itachi. Deidara was sitting close enough to Itachi, the he could smell the faint scent of strawberry scented shampoo. Itachi finished looking through the sketchbook and handed it back to Deidara. Their hands brushed each others and Deidara couldn’t hide his blush.  _ He’s adorable. I love Shisui but he has a boyfriend, an abusive one that I have to bring down. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to at least entertain the thought of having a lover. _ Itachi let his hand rest on Deidara’s knee as he made conversation about the artist’s work. Deidara tried to relax and stay fully engaged in Itachi’s attempt at conversation but he felt a familiar heat start to rise in his lower region. Itachi knowingly teased the man, subtlety engaging in bodily contact at any chance. Itachi decided to throw him off with an unrelated question.

 

“Why are you infatuated with me?” Itachi asked cooly. 

 

Deidara felt his face and ears become an inferno at the question and was speechless. He opened his mouth and no words would come out, instead he turned to Itachi who already had him captured with his eyes.

“If you say nothing, I’m going to assume that you can show me better than with words?”

 

Deidara still remained quiet but leaned in closer to Itachi’s face. Deidara wanted this. He’d gotten so close to this moment, at Shika’s party and it was ruined by some stupid phone call. He had a chance at redemption a chance to have what he really wanted, but why didn’t it feel that sweet?

 

Itachi pulled Deidara even closer to him, that he could feel his warm breath at his lips. Itachi moved in and planted a gentle kiss on Deidara’s lips. Deidara quickly let Itachi have control, allowing Itachi’s hands to get lost in his blonde hair, as leverage to deepen the kiss. Itachi started off gentle but quickly picked up momentum, feverishly running his tongue over Deidara’s full lips, demanding entry. He submitted, letting his mouth open and Itachi let his tongue explore the new opening, tracing over teeth and swirling around Deidara’s tongue. 

 

Itachi felt his pants tighten as the artist caught up, forcing his tongue deep into Itachi’s mouth. He had to regain control. Itachi fisted a handful of blonde hair and broke the contact. Itachi looked into blue eyes, that were full of lust and something else he couldn’t quite decipher. Itachi put his hands on his slender shoulders and pulled the flannel down so that Deidara was just in a baggy tank top that read “LET IT GOGH” Itachi chuckled in his head as he moved his mouth towards a slightly tan neck. He worked his way down his neck, kissing and nibblining at the skin. He ran his hot tongue across Deidara’s collarbone and sucked at the skin causing Deidara to wrap his arms tightly around Itachi. Deidara let out soft moans as Itachi’s mouth suckled at the skin, softly tugging at the area with his teeth. Itachi eased his body on top of Deidara’s until blonde hair spanned across the messy bed. Itachi frowned in his head, wishing he’d made his bed first but decided to not worry with it now. Itachi ran his hand down Deidara’s side pulling the tank over his blonde hair. He moved back, straddling the blonde and taking in the his now nude upper half. 

 

Deidara looked up at Itachi, who was clearly full of lust and ready to take him. Deidara looked into the eyes of someone he had liked for a long time, and all he could think about was Sasori. Not even sexually, but just wondering about him. Deidara watched as Itachi, who was nearly dripping in sex appeal made his way down his chest and stomach and stopped at his pants, Itachi looked up and met Deidara’s glance, silently asking for verification to continue. Deidara tried his best to give Itachi what he wanted, but he knew he was looking for comfort in the wrong places. Whoever it was that Itachi was speaking to the night of the party on the phone, that was where his desire belonged. Displacing it would do nothing but hurt the both of them. Deidara slightly shifted out of Itachi’s grip and sat up to pull the raven haired man into a hug. 

 

“Itachi, I know you are hurting but this isn’t going to make it hurt any less.” Deidara grabbed his hand and squeezed it before pulling his tank back on and tying his flannel around his waist. “I’ll be here for you, regardless. Don’t give up hope, in him” Deidara grabbed his bag and headed for the door turning to Itachi one last time who gave him a weak smile. He closed the door behind him and Itachi fell back on the bed. He honestly felt a dent in his ego, but he definitely held a newfound respect for the artist. They could definitely be friends.

 

_ What I saw in his eyes, was regret. _ Itachi thought as he closed his eyes and hoped for sleep.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Thing About Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long, and only has one ship. I just really wanted to write this out a little longer while Dei has been on my mind. Good news is the next is pretty much already written because I literally did this one impromptu. 
> 
> Thank you to Ace_Fahs and Ashthegirl17, as always. And that you amazing readers! I'm so glad this work is going good. I appreciate every one of you guys! 
> 
> Unbeta'd, sorry. Happy Reading! Leave Kudos, comments and even criticisms! c:

 

“I’m leaving, guys.” Deidara called into the study, causing Naruto and Sasuke to look up from their course work.

“So soon? It’s still early though.” Naruto asked, searching his friend’s face for answers.

 

“Yeah, I kinda need to get back. Gaara might take over my room if I’m out too long, yeah. I’ll talk to you later, Naruto. You too, Uchiha.”

 

“Hn.” Sasuke grunted in return, while he and Naruto got up to walk their friend out. “Dei, let me give you a ride home. I’m so bored of this studying crap, anyway.”

 

“Naruto. It’s fine, man. You stay here and study, you really need it.” he said reassuring smile, hoping he would get the hint that he just wanted to be alone.

 

“Suit yourself.” Naruto flashed him a cheeky smile and waved him off as he stepped out into the surprisingly cool September night.

 

The Uchiha estate was just outside of the center of the city, also where his college was located. The walk was only 15 minutes but tonight he wished it was longer. Deidara sighed as he walked leisurely down the sidewalk. It was Saturday night so there were quite a few people out despite the earliness of nightfall. He pulled out his headphones, opting for music over the chatter of groups in front of bars and shops. He dragged his boots against the concrete as he approached his dorm building. He was not ready to deal with Gaara’s group of friends tonight, especially not the readhead.  _ Ugh him.  _ The blonde groaned internally as realization set in.  _ Itachi was right in front of me. Fucking Uchiha Itachi. On top of me. Obviously turned on. On fucking top of me! What is wrong with me. Yeah, he was vulnerable but he made the advances. Would it have been so bad to just go along. And what is up with me thinking about Sasori, that idiot? No, I’m an idiot.  _

 

Deidara fished for his keys in his bag. He put the key into the lock and turned it. 

 

“I’m back.” he called out into the dorm. 

“Sup?” his roommate asked, nonchalantly from his bunk. 

Deidara threw his bag on his bed and walked over to the mini fridge in the kitchenette for a bottle  of water. He leaned against the counter, as he drank from it. 

 

“You’re not going out tonight?” his redhead roommate inquired.

 

“Probably not.”

 

“You have friends right? I mean other than Naruto and presumably Sasuke.”

 

Deidara rolled his eyes. Did Gaara have any sense of respecting other people’s business? “Yeah, actually I do.” the blonde tried to hide the obvious annoyance in his speech. Gaara was just trying to get to him and he was not going to let him have the satisfaction.

 

“Where are they?” 

 

“I don’t know. Minding their own business, which is obviously something you don’t know about.” Deidara had been worried about Sasori being here and getting under his skin but he forgot just how good the other redhead was at taking his place. “Look, I’m not really feeling up to your mind games tonight. I just want to go to bed, yeah.”

 

“Did things not go well with the Uchiha?” Gaara asked, maintaining his stoic expression. He hopped off his bunk and headed to the small, yet open kitchenette. Gaara had to give it to Deidara and his creativity. He made the best of their small dorm, crafting a small corner table and shelves making their eating space seem bigger than most the other rooms in the whole building. Not to mention opting for a room with a bunk rather than two beds. Most people wouldn’t sleep with someone else above them, and dreaded bunked rooms but Deidara had made himself and Gaara privacy curtains, cutting off each of their bunks, as they wished. Gaara noted that it was kinda feminine and very tumblr-ish but quickly recounted that as the black out curtains shut off nearly all the aggressive sunlight that easily shone through the big single window. He used some of his more heavy duty clay to make a bookshelf that could connect to the metal bars of the bunk. They saved so much space, they had room for a futon couch, without overwhelming the room. He was thankful Deidara was his roommate and that they at least had a mutual friend. Deidara on the other hand was another case.

 

Deidara stood in shock at Gaara’s question.  _ How in the hell-- _

 

“Before you say anything, it’s obvious. Also, Naruto has the biggest mouth on this planet. Regardless I don’t know why you’d waste your time on him. You are too good for him if you ask me. He seems like a decent guy, but he also seems like the type who’d do anything to get what he wanted. A total clash of personality in comparison to you, who’d give anything for the sake of making someone else happy.”

 

The blonde stood there speechless. Gaara was right. He’d figured Deidara out. Itachi wanted who he wanted, and no one else. Itachi was clearly in love with someone else. Itachi would do anything for his unrequited lover, including dropping everything to be by his side. Deidara  knew that, yet he would’ve gladly allowed the raven-haired man to use him just for the sake of making Itachi happy or at least he thought he did. Maybe the second-most-annoying-redhead was rubbing off on him.

 

Knowing he was right, Gaara broke the silence by changing the subject, “Look under the sink.” he commanded.

 

Without giving it much thought, Deidara reached under him and dropped his head to see what was under there.

 

“Why do we have  _ this much _ liquor?” Deidara let his eyes gaze over the many bottles of alcohol. There was many different brands, browns and clear, even one or two bottles of wine.

 

Gaara rolled his eyes at the blonde's naivety. “Why would we not, is the real question. It’s Saturday night.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything- wait, how’d you even get all of this? Aren’t you underage?”

 

Gaara walked up to the blonde and pushed the cabinet closed. “Next time I see Naruto I’m going to let him know he’s a liar.” the redhead chuckled, “he said you were a friendly, and a good time.  _ Tch.  _ Unless it’s Uchiha that has you in this pitiful rut. _ ” _

 

Deidara looked at his feet.  _ Gaara is right. I should just forget Itachi and- _

 

“We are having a small get together tonight. I’ve invited a few people and you’re encouraged to do the same.” the redhead announced.

 

_ WHAT?  _ Deidara internally screamed, the last thing he wanted was a bunch of drunk 19 and 20 year olds in their dorm room.

 

“You do realize we’re kinda  _ not _ supposed to do that? I mean, especially since you’re under-” Deidara tried to protest but was cut off by Gaara.

 

“Live a little. The chances of getting caught just makes it so much better, plus this university is like really laid back compared to others.”

 

“How would you even know that? This is your first year of college.” Deidara rolled his eyes.

 

“I know people? Plus my sister went to one of those really strict schools, but she said the off-campus parties were insane. I’m not a fan of ragers though, honestly. That’s why this will be fun. Just a few people. You need this.” Gaara pulled his phone from his pocket to look at the time. “You have roughly 30 mins, I told everyone come over around 9:30.” With that, Gaara stalked over to the door and waved before closing it behind him

 

“Wait, where are you- ah.” the blonde sighed, and looked around the room.  _ This room can hold 6 people comfortably and that’s pushing it. Ugh. At least our room is clean. _ He thought to himself, but he and Gaara both were not fans of clutter so it always looked at least decent. He pulled out his phone and began to go through his contacts.  _ This is so stupid.  _ He took another look into the cabinet and began pulling out bottles, sitting them on the small countertop and hiding others in their closet. He opened the package of plastic cups and grabbed one from the top of the stack. This wasn’t his first time dorm drinking, second or third. Deidara liked to have a good time, in fact he and Naruto would throw parties all the time, and in this same dorm room. People would flood in and out of his room, keeping up way too much noise for comfort but they’ if need be. The night would almost always end with his blonde haired friend getting pissed at Sasuke for being all over some girl. Deidara lightly laughed to himself. In fact, he think he saw Gaara at a few of those, but now that he was a junior, he’d cut back on partying opting for bar-hopping once a month or parties for special occasions. He grabbed a bottle of Jim Bean from the set he had lined up on the counter and filled his cup halfway.  _ Well, if I can’t avoid it, might as well enjoy it. _

 

_ ~~~~~~ _ ~~

 

An hour later and their room was slowly being filled with Gaara’s friends. Deidara even knew a few of them. One of the girls he actually met through Sasuke, a pink haired medical student, Haruno Sakura. Apparently, she and Sasuke hooked up in high school and it just didn’t work out. She was the second person to show up, hand in hand with a tan, brunette girl, who was holding a case of beer in the other hand. Deidara looked over at her who was currently dancing to some terrible electronica mix of a pop song. The brunette, who Sakura introduced to him as her girlfriend, Tenten, was grabbing her by the waist, clearly enjoying herself. Gaara was pulling a disassembled ping-pong table from the closet and chatting with a peculiar looking guy who had probably the thickest eyebrows Deidara had ever seen. 

 

The blonde was convinced he’d already been drinking because he came to their dorm upside down, using his hands to walk and his feet to knock on the door. As he entered, he dramatically fell out of the handstand into a roll at Deidara’s feet and jumped up, extending his hand out to the blonde. “I am Rock Lee. I am a Physical Education major, and I also am a forward for this institution’s soccer team.” he proceeded to give Deidara a ‘thumbs up’ before walking over to find Gaara.

 

“Deidara.” Gaara called, motioning for him to come over, “Deidara walked over and kneeled beside Gaara who was trying to stuff the table leg in the box.  _ Why is he packing it in a box if we’re gonna use it. _ Deidara thought to himself but quickly dismissed his thought.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you kept it small.”

Gaara let out a deep chuckle and gazed over the few people that were there.  _ I can’t believe he thinks this is it, the fun hasn’t even started yet. _ Gaara mischievously grinned to himself.

 

Just as Deidara was about to ask him as to why he was smiling, his head snapped around to the sound of someone bursting into their dorm.

 

“ARE YOU FUCKERS READY TO GO PARTY?!” the grey haired intruder yelled as he walked into the room, carrying a cooler. The small crowd responded back with a “WOO!” save for Deidara and Gaara.

 

Deidara’s head snapped back around to Gaara, who was smirking. Deidara felt like kneeing him in the mouth. Just what was going on, Deidara wondered.

 

“So, by the way, this is just the pre-game.” Gaara said nonchalantly.

 

“Gaara! What the hell do you mean this is just the pre-game.” he finally understood what was going on. Gaara had no intentions on partying here. 

 

“You didn’t think we’d get crazy here, did you?” Gaara said, retaining a stoic expression.

 

“I mean-” the blonde started, but once again was cut off by the younger redhead.

 

“The real deal is at Sasori’s apartment. I know you aren’t too fond of him so I needed you to loosen up a bit first and I needed a few of my friends to help me take some stuff over there, including this stupid table.” Gaara said as Lee shoved the last bit of it into the box.

 

Before Deidara could protest he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, “Hey man, tonight is gonna be a good time. Listen to Gaara. This fucker knows how to party. I’m Hidan, by the way. I’m Saso-shit’s roommate.” Hidan gave the blonde a rough slap on the back before filling the cooler with alcohol.

 

Lee called across the room to Tenten, who was still invested in the way her girlfriend was moving to the music. Sakura was clearly already tipsy. “We got the table secured and ready to go!” 

 

“Awesome let’s put it in my truck and get out of here!” she responded, finishing off her beer and grabbing the pink haired girl’s hand. They left out of the dorm with a few others after telling Gaara they’d see him there. Hidan also left behind them, pulling the cooler behind him.

 

“Deidara.” 

 

“I just wish you didn’t lie to me, you said it’d just be a few people, un.”

“Stop assuming things and stop letting people who don’t matter get to you and, was that a grunt?” Gaara lightly laughed. “It’ll still be a few people, but they have a lot more space than we do and we always have parties at Sasori’s. This is gonna be a good night.” Gaara said as he rushed Deidara out of the door, flipped the light switch and closed their door.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Deidara took a gulp from the cup he’d once again filled, for the third time. They got to Sasori and Hidan’s apartment and at least thirty people were there, not including everyone that was at his dorm.  _ Gaara has no sense of quantity. _ Deidara thought to himself as he walked back over to where Gaara was playing  _ and _ dominating at beer pong. People were cheering him on and chanting his name, although he was acting unfazed. The blonde shook his head and headed to another part of the apartment, where people were dancing and being danced on. Deidara had to admit, this wasn’t a bad party and he was kinda enjoying himself. He downed the rest of his drink and started to move along to the music. Before he knew it he was totally into it, his long bangs sticking to his head as his body heated up. He hated electronica, but he was dancing to it as if it were his favourite genre. He danced to what he thought was two songs, all EDM sounded the same to him anyway. Before stalking off to get some support from a wall and catch his breath.

 

“Hi.” 

 

The blonde turned around to the feel of someone tapping his shoulder. 

 

“Uh, hey. Sasori.”

 

The redhead artist was holding a drink and nonchalantly leaned against the wall. Deidara looked at him from the corner of his eye. He was shorter than him by a couple inches. His crimson locks framed his face that homed a pair of amber eyes that were slightly lidded. His skin was pale and creamy. Sasori was wearing a heather grey t shirt, with some band logo on it. He slid his free hand into the front pocket of his black slim fitted jeans.

 

“So. You met my roommate?” Sasori asked without looking up to Deidara, speaking with a louder tone to be heard over the music.

 

“Yeah, he’s a riot” 

 

“Just wait until you get to know him, heh.” the redhead lightly chuckled. “Hey, you want to see some  _ real _ , enduring art?”

 

“Art isn’t  _ enduring~ _ ” Deidara mocked, “but sure, yeah.”

 

Sasori led him to his bedroom, stopping by the kitchen first to refill both their cups. Deidara was feeling past tipsy and could feel himself slowly, slipping into the state of being drunk.

“Dude.” Deidara muttered out as Sasori opened his door and led him inside. Deidara looked around the redhead’s room. His bed was located in the center of his room and nothing but puppets surrounded it.The small desk in the corner of the room had several wooden arms and legs, synthetic fiber, paint, and other materials, covering the top. He had shelves full of completed puppets, in various sizes. Puppets sat in the corners and lined up against the walls. If Deidara hadn’t been drinking, he probably would’ve been alarmed but instead he just laughed. Hysterically. Sasori looked at him, puzzled. “What is so funny, you idiot?”

 

Deidara tried and failed a few times to gain his composure. On the third try he was able to calm down enough to answer Sasori’s question. “You make p-puppets.” he choked on a few hiccups and escaping giggles. He stalked over to the desk and picked up an unfinished arm.“You make puppets, yet you debate my view of art. This has to be a joke. Who in the hell actually makes puppets and calls it a FREAKING art form?!” he laughed wildly, now in tears, for a few more seconds before being spun around by Sasori. The shorter man grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close until their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss. Before Deidara could react, the redhead broke the contact. “Be lucky I didn’t beat your ass for criticizing my work. You have no idea how much time goes into even one arm.” Sasori snatched the arm from Deidara and slapped it back on the desk. Deidara froze up, he felt like he was being tied down and restricted. “I-I didn’t mean-” he stammered.

 

“‘I didn’t mean to, my ass’ fuck off. You’re just like everyone else. Yeah, it’s unconventional but you know what, it takes a lot of time and skill. I thought you were different, guess I pegged you wrong.” Sasori turned around and walked out of his room, slamming the door with Deidara still on the other side.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Deidara said under his breath as if the puppets would hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to clear something up, Gaara is 20, like Naruto and Sasuke, & he's a freshman due to taking a break after HS. Sasori also took the a break after HS so he is 24. Deidara is 22 and so is Hidan. More from him, later in the story. Heheheg. 
> 
> -Thanks for reading!


	4. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, first I've been incognito. I'm sorry to everyone. Life has been wild, unfortunately, but I'm better and I have plenty of inspiration. Thank you to Ash and Ace, and everyone that has been patiently waiting for an update.
> 
> un beta'd so I know i'll have to go back and correct it lol
> 
> thank you all, love you guys sm xx

Nara Shikamaru stared at himself in the mirror before flipping the light switch and closing the door behind him. “Today's gonna be such a drag,” he said lazily as he pulled a cigarette from the pack in his jeans pocket, along with a silver Zippo lighter.

 

Today was Sunday, meaning he had no lectures. He finished up studying the previous night and had a free day yet he had no plans. He laid on his couch, still inhaling the strong tobacco. _Should I call him?_ He thought to himself. Shikamaru pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts debating on contacting the lavender-eyed man that was his best shoji partner. Deciding against it, he got up from his comfortable position and grabbed his keys opting for a drive instead.

 

~~~~~

 

“I'll have a plain coffee, no sugar or cream please.”

The barista handed him his drink and he made his way to a seat by the window of the homey cafe. He tried to push all thoughts on Neji from his head as he watched the people outside of the shop. He saw people of his age walking and laughing with friends, parents being dragging into shops by their children and couples walking hand in hand.

 

He looked down again at his phone and wondered what Choji and Ino were up too. _Cho’s probably dragging her to some restaurant._ He chuckled to himself. He looked up at the sound of the cafe’s door opening and immediately dropped his head.

 

 _What is he doing here?_ _With a woman?_

 

Shikamaru discreetly peeked at the pair, head still down to his phone. Shikamaru examined the woman. She took timid steps, keeping close to Neji, giving off an innocent, almost child-like aura. Her body, however, was that of a full-fledged woman. The jeans she wore hugged her tightly, from her hips down to her thighs and even in just a lavender scoop-neck t-shirt, one could notice her breast were perky and round, a complementary match to her bottom half. She was beautiful, without really much effort. _Maybe they’re related._ He analyzed taking note of her long ebony hair, pale skin and almost lavender eyes.

  


_Oh shit, if he notices me that’ll be a real pain._ Shikamaru grabbed the newspaper from the table behind him to use as cover as he headed for the exit. Dodging the few tables and magazine rack, he reached out for the door

 

“Nara?”

 

 _Of course, he’d notice me now._ Shikamaru reluctantly turned around and walked towards the two brunettes.

 

“Yo,” Shikamaru said, lazily.

 

There was a second of awkward silence until Neji spoke up. “Oh, this is my younger cousin Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata-sama, this is Nara Shikamaru.”

 

The pale-eyed young woman nodded in his direction, before sticking out a slender hand, “N-nice to meet you, Nara-san.”

 

“Just Shikamaru is fine.” he corrected, lightly taking the hand.

 

“Neji nii-san,” Hinata started, giving Neji a knowing look, “You can hang out with Shikamaru-kun. Kiba will be here shortly. Besides, I didn’t necessarily need you to accompany me.” she teased and hugged her cousin, whispering in his ear, “have fun, Neji.”

 

Neji faintly reddened at the sly comment that he was not expecting from his cousin. Hinata was the only person, save for Itachi, that he’d told about his sexual orientation. She, of course, accepted her cousin, despite the childlike crush she had on him.

 

Hinata saw the boy approaching with his dog through the window and thanked Neji before giggling and heading for the door. Neji watched uncomfortably as she exited and immediately wrapped her arms around the boy’s neck. He almost wanted to call out to her to stay so he wouldn’t be stuck with the Nara alone.

 

“So.” Neji started, as Shikamaru leaned against the booth, “any good shoji matches lately?”

 

Shikamaru could tell Neji felt awkward and out of his comfort zone. He let out a long sigh, before preparing himself to make an exit. “I’ll just leave. Forced situations are a drag, man.” and with that Shikamaru left through the cafe door, chiming the bell as it closed in front of Neji.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shikamaru found himself back at home, he was barely settled when he heard a knock at his door. He groaned but went to answer it anyway. The genius opened it to a familiar, lavender-eyed face.

 

“Hyuga? Why are you here?” Shikamaru asked confusingly but moved aside to let the older man inside, anyway. Neji shifted a bit, looking unsure of what to say. As an awkward cloud of silence breezed over the two, Shikamaru closed his eyes in frustration. _His stoic attitude is a real drag._ He thought. Shikamaru walked over to his shoji board and had a seat on the floor. Neji, taking the hint, followed him in the same suit. Shikamaru set the board and gestured for Neji to take his turn first. Move after move the two were matched head for head.

“What’s with you, man?” Shikamaru asked as he lazily but strategically moved a playing piece.

Neji ignored him as he watched the board for an advantage. He moved and immediately the younger male anticipated Neji’s move and won the game.

Neji looked at him in slight awe for a second and looked down. “You are what’s wrong with me.” Neji brashly whispered.

“What?”

Neji got up and grabbed his things, Shikamaru confusingly followed suit. Neji turned to the younger man before reaching the door, “good match.” Neji stuck out a soft, pale hand.

Shikamaru went to shake his hand but instead grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, before Neji had an opportunity to react, Shikamaru pinned him against the door. He aggressively held Neji’s shoulders against the dark wood. Shikamaru’s looked down to meet Neji’s innocent, yet wanting glare. He leaned down and kissed the lavender-eyed man hungrily but chaste. He parted from Neji but they were still inches away from each other’s faces.

“Fuck, I want you.” the Nara growled.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Madara Uchiha used his free hand to reach over and playfully grab his lover’s thigh. Hashirama Senju frowned, “That’s not going to work on me, plus you know how my brother is. Besides, you should be paying more attention to the road.”

“Can you at least think about it, baby?” Madara asked in his nicest tone if he had one that wasn’t sarcasm lidden.

“I thought about it and there is no way I can stay tonight, jeez Madara we’ve been together all weekend..”

“That was for business plus I never can get enough of you.” Madara glanced over and Hashirama unfazedly looked out of the window at passing cars on the interstate.

“..sure but you have to take me home before morning.” Hashirama dryly submitted.

“Of course, at any rate, I have to be at the office early Monday morning. Hopefully, Obito hasn’t made any rash decisions while I was gone.”

 

The Uchiha pulled into the estate’s massive garage. He grabbed some things before closing the driver side door and walking around the car to open the door for Hashirama. He kissed the slightly shorter man on the cheek and grabbed his arm and led him to the door.

The pair entered the home, leaving the warm dusk behind them.

 

“I’m home” Madara sternly called into the house. Izuna lazily sat up on the sizey couch and turned around, giving his brother a nod before noticing the other individual. “Hello, Izuna.” Hashirama smiled.

Izuna pepped up and jumped off the couch, “Oh, Senju. What’s up?!” Madara caught Izuna’s sudden act of interest and frowned. “What is with you?”

Izuna ignored him and walked over to the Senju who was sitting at the island bar while Madara poured himself a drink.

“Um, how is your brother?” Izuna asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

“Oh, I haven’t talked to him. Hm, should probably do that.”

Hashirama pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began going through it. “Well, looks like he’s called me... More than once. I should probably make sure nothing is wrong.”

Madara scoffed and cut his eyes. Izuna sat beside Hashirama, “ooo, can I talk to him?”

Hashirama almost immediately said no, but instead, he asked why.

“Because…” Izuna taught of a lie in his head, “...I forgot what the homework assignment was and it’s due tomorrow.”

Madara snapped his head in Izuna’s direction. “The term just started and you’re already slacking off?”

Hashirama cut in, “I’ll just shoot him a text and give you his number okay and Izuna.. Focus on your studies. Okay?”

Izuna nodded and gave Hashirama his phone. “Good looking out,” Izuna said as the Senju handed him the phone and walked out of the room.

 

Madara downed his drink and looked and Hashirama silently asking him if he wanted one. Hashirama shook his head and looked at his phone.

 

_Yeah, everything is fine. Just making sure you were okay, elder brother._

Hashirama smiled. He loved his brother and having lost his other siblings at young ages, they were close.

_You don’t have to worry, haha. How is Naruto?_

He sent the text and looked up to see Madara inches away from his face. “Are we gonna do what you came here for or are you gonna look at your phone all night, Hashi?”

Hashirama smirked and pulled Madara’s face into his, kissing him briefly and tasting scotch on his lips.

“That’s your answer,” Hashirama said and Madara leaned in for a deeper kiss, in response.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Who is this?” the voice from the phone said.

“Guess.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“Wait. It’s Izuna. Izuna Uchiha.”

 

The line was silent for a second.

“How the fuck did you get my number?”

“Woah, is that any way to speak to your best student?” Izuna teased.

Tobirama was not amused. “Did your brother or the principal give it to you?”

“No. Plus does it matter? I have a question.”

“No. No questions. I’m busy.”

“You suck. Are you with a woman right now?” Izuna laughed purposely trying to push his instructor's buttons.

“Look, this is inappropriate. I’m your instructor, you shouldn’t be calling me. If you have a question ask me after class.”

“Are you worried about being in trouble? The principal is fucking my older brother, or have you forgotten that factor?” Izuna laughed but Tobirama didn't think it was funny. “Besides, it’s not like the Senju's aren’t loaded. Why do you even teach?”

“I like it,” Tobirama replied dryly.

Izuna put the phone on speaker and closed his door, he walked to his bed and laid on it.

“So, about that question?”

“You already asked more than one.”

“But I didn’t get an answer… Please, Tobi-sensei.”

Izuna heard an over exaggerated sigh, “One question, then I’m hanging up.”

“Okay, hear me out..”Izuna started, “....do you want to maybe do something one weekend, when you’re not busy?” the Uchiha nervously asked.

The line was silent again, followed by a thunder of laughter.

Izuna felt his face heat up, “What the fuck is so fucking funny?”

Tobirama tried to control his laughter, “you were serious?” he asked through muffled laughs.

Izuna frowned. “Fine, fuck you then.”

“You have a mouth on you to barely be an adult but even if you weren’t my student. I’d still say no. I’ll see you in class tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“So there’s someone else then?”

“Goodnight, Izuna.”

 

Izuna heard the line click and sighed. _I’ve never had to try to get anyone, guess I gotta try harder._ He smirked and turned to his side.

 

**TBC**


	5. Dinner on Mondays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK! 
> 
> I've been feeling really inspired. Break-ups will do that to ya. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. This chapter isn't really climatic but it's got some good parts. Next chapter will be heavy and more than likely shorter than this one, lol I can't write long violent chapters. love you all. xx
> 
> as always Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

Monday morning. The weekend was over and unfortunately, that meant classes were to resume. Deidara turned on to his side. He checked his phone. 7:30 am.

 

The artist let out an exaggerated groan. The last thing he wanted to do was go to an 8 am class, not to mention if he didn’t get up soon he’d be late. He’d spent his whole Sunday nursing a hangover from Saturday night.  _ Ugh, that party. _ He hopped out of bed to distract himself. He didn’t want to think about Sasori, the party or his psycho roommate. 

He looked at the empty bunk above his. _ Not surprising. _ Gaara always left early, he was an overachieving political science major, whose primary goal was to become mayor of whatever town he and Sasori were from. Yet, he still had time to socialize and partake in his hobbies, albeit weird. 

Last week, Deidara caught Gaara in a strange, somewhat talkative mood. He took the advantage of prying information out of him. 

_ “So what do you like to do?” Gaara looked up from his coursework, that he didn’t seem too interested in any way, at Deidara’s inquiry.  _

_ “What do you mean?”  _

_ Deidara reiterated, “I mean what do you like to do? Other than hanging out, yeah?” _

_ Gaara paused as if he wasn’t going to answer but he eventually did. “I like arenology.”  _

_ Deidara showed exaggerated interest to keep the conversation going. “Wow, Gaara that sounds really cool, yeah? What is that?” _

_ “It’s the study of sand.” _

_ REALLY? SAND.. Deidara thought. _

_ Gaara continued. “Sand has so much depth. There are so many properties of sand and so many kinds. There’s quartz sand, sharp sand, desert sand, silica, black sand.. Sand that is native to only certain areas of the continent..” _

_ Deidara had long stopped listening to Gaara’s declaration of his love for sand but he seemed genuinely happy talking about it so he nodded and tried to appear interested. _

 

He took a quick shower and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tie-dyed t-shirt. Deidara quickly tied his hair in a messy bun and gave himself one quick look over in the door mirror before slipping on a pair of TOMS and heading to class.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey!! Blondie!!! Don’t I know you?” 

Deidara snapped his head around to look across the courtyard.  _ Who the fuck is calling me blondie?!  _

“Oi, over fucking here!!” Deidara’s looked around, trying to pick up on the voice when his eyes caught sight of a tanned male with purple-grey hair waving him over.

_ Oh, fuck me.  _ Deidara internally screamed. It was Sasori’s crazed roommate.

Deidara looked around and caught no sight of the short red-hair so he sighed and reluctantly walked over. 

“Um, hi.” the blonde said.

“What’s up blondie?” the psychopath walked over and gave Deidara a friendly slap on the back and rest his arm on his shoulder. “Oh, by the way, these fuckers are friends of Sasori and me.” 

Deidara acknowledged the pair with his attention. It was a girl and a guy. The girl had shoulder length purple hair, and dark purple makeup to match that contrasted well with her amber colored eyes. She had on a pair of skin-tight black pants and a cropped grey sweater that showed off a navel ring that was the same stone as the jewelry in her labret piercing. She was gorgeous Deidara thought, the piercings gave her an edgy look but it wasn’t nearly as many as her male counterpart sported. 

The guy was tall, lean yet muscular and had messy bright orange hair that looked like he just got out of bed, and gave it one brush over. He had brown eyes and several facial piercings. Deidara tried to not stare but he counted six: his right eyebrow, the bridge of his nose, both nostrils, and his lip on both sides. Not to mention the mess of jewelry in his ears. He had his tattoo-clad arm around the girl's waist so Deidara assumed they were an item of some sort. They definitely complimented each other. 

Hidan introduced them, “This is Konan and Yahiko but everyone calls him Pain.” 

“Hi, I’m Deidara.” Deidara gave the pair a swift, chaste wave. Konan, in return, smiled and reached out to hug him. Deidara was shocked but hugged her anyway. Pain gave him knuckle touch and said, “nice to meet you, man.” Hidan then piped in, “Of course you know probably already know Pain since he’s fucking SGA President.” Yahiko laughed in response and tried to downplay the fact. Deidara definitely didn’t keep up with the student government elections and he wouldn’t have even known the school had such a thing if Gaara hadn’t asked him about Freshman council.

Deidara was a bit taken back, they spoke like they didn’t have a care in the world and he even felt compelled to associate with them, he could see how despite the hardcore look that Pain was fit to lead an entire student body.

_ Wow they’re pretty nice, I guess this is what don’t judge a book by its cover means. _ The blonde thought to himself. The artist frowned inside, completely opposite from this loud fuck or their asshole friend.

Konan spoke again, at the same time she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear causing her sleeve to fall towards her elbow, revealing a tattoo sleeve of origami flowers. “I feel like I’ve already met you by how much Sasori talks about you.”

Deidara’s mind stopped as he struggled for words to say, after what seemed like to him a whole minute he muttered, “..oh um really?”  _ Oh, shit. I have to go, too awkward.  _ Just as he was about to excuse himself, he noticed a glimpse of red in his peripheral vision. 

“Speak of the devil, there’s the motherfucker right here,” Hidan announced.

The blonde artist nervously clenched the straps of his bag. 

“Well, I uh really have to go, yeah,” he said before trying to walk off hurriedly.

He didn’t get far when he heard Sasori behind him, “Hey, Deidara. Wait for a second.”

Something in his head wanted him to keep walking but he slowed up a little for the redhead to catch his pace.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry about Friday. I didn’t mean to blow you off. I mean, I’m sensitive about my art but I was drunk. I tend to do that a lot when something is bothering me.”

“What? Blow someone off or drink?” Deidara rebutted.

“Drink,” Sasori replied dryly as he looked down at his feet. The silence drew in on the two as they walked towards the dorms.

“Well, I’m sorry too for what I said. Art isn’t enduring but your um, work, is impressive, un.” Deidara confessed. He wasn’t fond of the creepiness of Sasori’s puppets but they were solid work. He definitely appreciated the fact that he worked hard for what he loved.

Sasori blushed a little, “yeah, thanks, kid.” The was a comfortable pause between his speech. “So, where are you headed?”

“Back to the dorm. I’m done with classes for today.” Deidara said as he held his left wrist with his right arm. 

Sasori cleared his throat, “well, want some company? I’m done for today too.” 

Deidara thought about declining for a second but he glanced over and looked at the puppeteer. 

_ Fuck, he’s hot. _ Deidara thought to himself. Sasori was also a master of the ‘I just got out of bed and my hair still looks good’ look. He wore a maroon hoodie, dark jeans slim fit jeans with stylish rips at the knees and a pair of sneakers that matched his hoodie. He had the nonchalant attitude perfected to a tee. 

“Uh, sure, yeah?” Deidara answered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I think I deserve special treatment for always being so early!” Izuna loudly proclaimed into the classroom. 

Tobirama was sitting at his desk looking over the lesson he prepared for class.  _ It’s bad enough he has one of my classes at the end of the day but he’s also in my homeroom class. Not the first thing I want to see on Monday mornings. _ The Senju could feel his headache caving in.

“Uchiha, if you insist on coming so early have a seat.”

“Gladly, Tobirama-sensei,” Izuna said trying to be cute as he took a seat on Tobirama’s desk.

_ It’s too early for this shit. _ He got up and began writing on the board.

“So you thought about that date?” Izuna boldly asked.

Tobirama was starting to get fed up, “Listen, you spoiled Uchiha brat..” he closed the marker he was writing with and slammed it on the desk with his open palm. “You will NOT continue to speak to me that way, I am your teacher and your elder. Show some goddamn respect. I know you’re an Uchiha but at least try not to behave like an animal.” 

Izuna hopped off the desk and sat in his usual seat. “Jeez, why are you so grumpy this morning?”

The instructor returned to writing on the board. Usually, he ignored the Uchiha’s questions but something didn’t quite sit well with him about ignoring Izuna after what he just said. Tobirama sighed, “Well if you must know I was woken up at 5:00 this morning by my jackass elder brother and his..”

Izuna reached into his bag and grabbed his notebook, the first students usually started to come in somewhere in the next 5 minutes or so and he intended to take advantage of this situation. “His… his what, Senju-sensei?” 

Tobirama got a weird feeling in his heart from the Uchiha addressing him appropriately but continued, “his... Partner.” Tobirama felt himself cringe.

“Well, if his “partner” makes him happy, why does it matter? Plus Hashirama seems like a good dude..” Izuna said letting the words slide out of his mouth without thinking.

Tobirama turned his attention to the young Uchiha but just as he was about to question the Uchiha on how in the hell he knew his brother’s name, a few students came into the classroom.

_ DAMMIT, it’ll have to wait until later...  _ Tobirama thought to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tobirama could barely focus on the day at hand. In fact, this was probably one day that he was counting down for the last bell along with the students. He assigned for the students to read the chapter to assist them with any questions they may have for the homework but honestly, he just needed the quiet. He began to prep his lesson for tomorrow to distract him and soon after the last bell rang. 

“Uchiha Izuna. Let me have a word with you.” A few of the other students snickered at the assumption Izuna was in trouble. He laughed it off and stayed seated as asked. As the last student left Izuna packed up his things. “Get your stuff Uchiha brat, don’t you need a ride.” Izuna shrugged, “Well, sensei I was kinda looking forward to walking today. It feels so nice out.” 

Tobirama rolled his eyes, “Stop with the innocent act.” 

Izuna playfully followed Tobirama out the back entrance and to his vehicle. “Get in.” 

Izuna teased once more, “Oh sensei, I don’t think that’s appropriate.” 

“Uchiha, get in this fucking car. Now.” 

Izuna lifted the handle and got inside of the car. “I knew you’d think twice about that proposition.”

“Izuna. You know damn well what this is about. Now, you may have easily found out my age. Whatever, but how did you know my brother.”

Izuna reached into his bag for a cigarette and a lighter before the Senju snatched them from him. He frowned and sunk into the seat. “Well, honestly who doesn’t know your brother. His company owns like half of Konoha.” 

Tobirama agreed. That was true, which was part of the reason he wanted nothing to do with the company but he knew the boy knew more than what he lead on.

He decided to push at Izuna a bit. “Wow, brat. I didn’t think you knew much about anything besides being a teenage delinquent.”

Izuna shrugged. “Well, I’m supposed to know about all of this company stuff one day.”

Tobirama got a weird feeling but went with it, “Why? You must be heir to a company or something?” He knew the Uchiha’s had just as much pull as the Senju’s and to boot, they dominated pretty much the entire police force.

Izuna laughed. “Something like that, but stop kidding around sensei. I know you already know.”

Tobirama finally pulled out of the parking lot and followed traffic, unaware of where he was driving to he didn’t know. “Know what?”

Izuna laughed and snatched his smokes from Tobirama’s lap. The older man jumped at the unexpected contact and didn’t even try to stop him, even though he was driving he knew he very well could have.

Izuna sighed and let out a chuckle. “Life is so crazy man. I know your brother because the big scary brother I always talk about is Madara Uchiha. I’m supposed to take over the ‘other half’ of Konoha someday but I don’t want to.” 

_ Wait, this kid is Madara’s youngest brother. What in the hell. _

Tobirama kept his cool composure. “Well, that explains a lot about you honestly and why you are the way you are.”

Izuna let down the window and cupped his hands to light a cigarette. He took a long drag and exhaled. “You know Senju, I could say the same about you. Maybe one day I’ll be like you and not follow in my brother’s footsteps. Maybe I’ll be a teacher.” he looked out the window and Tobirama could almost touch the somber in the boy’s words. “Actually you’re lucky. You and your brother get along, it seems like all I do is cause trouble for Madara. You can drop me off at the next block.”

Tobirama felt the same ping as he did earlier and for some reason, he wasn’t sure why but he knew he couldn’t leave this conversation on this note. 

“Well, I was gonna stop somewhere for a bite, it’s no trouble for you to tag along kid.”

Izuna looked shocked, “Well if you’re buying then hell yeah.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Neji passed through the gates of the Hyuuga compound. Home was the last place he wanted to be right now but never less he parked his car and entered the main family house. He really thought it was so ridiculous how they still continued this main-branch family ordeal. Neji was the son of the clan leader’s late twin brother. Neji never met his mother, and with his father gone, his uncle decided to raise him as his own. He rolled his eyes as he stepped into the traditional Japanese home. He was proud of his culture, sure but today the fact that their clan was old fashioned was really getting to him. He went to his room and shut the door. He hung his jacket in his closet and loosened the tie around his neck. The Hyuuga, although they didn’t own as much as the Senju’s or have as much clout as the Uchiha, they were still a reputable family. The families made up the Three Clans of Konoha. Konoha had many clans, but if you were apart of those three you were automatically given a few extra steps in life. Neji appreciated the privilege but he was still turned off by his family’s ways. 

 

Neji pulled his phone from his pocket and sat on his bed. He checked his messages. One from Itachi and one from Shikamaru. He read the one from his Itachi first:

 

_ Hey Neji. How are you? Haven’t heard from you in a minute. You been that “busy?” _

 

Neji sighed and replied back to him quickly. 

 

_ I’m fine Itachi, how have you been? Let's meet up soon if its good for you. _

 

Neji genuinely enjoyed the time he and Itachi spent together. Because they both had the same upbringing and expectations, Itachi knew exactly how Neji felt. The Hyuuga went to select Shikamaru’s message and his heart skipped a beat. Why was he feeling this way about him, like was he even into men for sure? Neji thought to himself.  _ I mean yeah, last weekend we made out and before that the shower incident but it has never gone further than that. Maybe I should tell him I’m not gay and then date a pretty girl, accept my fate as next clan head, get married and have kids.  _ Neji shuddered at the fact.  _ Even if I wasn’t gay I definitely don’t want anything to do with leading this clan. Hanabi could have it. _

Hinata had long decided she wasn’t cut out for the life and although she basically rejected her fate her father, current head of the clan, Hiashi didn’t mind. He knew his daughter was not cut to lead the clan. She could very well be taught but she was also against that. Neji laid back on his bed and opened Shikamaru’s messages from the notification bar.

 

_ I’m free for the rest of today. Did you want to get some dinner? _

 

The lavender-eyed man re-read the message.  _ Is this like a date..  _ He thought to himself. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to the younger man but he wasn’t sure if he was gay. Nor was he ready to come out and possibly be exiled from the clan. He sighed. He didn’t want to think about this after a long day.  _ What the hell might as well go at least for the company.  _

Neji replied to the Nara’s message.

_ Make it dinner and drinks and I’m down. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Neji took a shower and got dressed. He was brushing his hair when he heard someone knock at his door. 

 

“Enter,” he said as he tied his hair neatly at the nape of his neck.

Hinata Hyuuga peeped through the slight opening. “Neji-niisan. Um, supper is almost--” She stepped into the bedroom completely. “Oh, sorry. Are you going out?” Hinata stared at her older cousin.

“What? Do I look unappealing?” he asked. 

Neji was wearing a pair of fitting navy slacks and a slim brown belt. He had the sleeves rolled to his elbow of his white dress shirt, which he left the first two buttons undone. As he waited for Hinata to answer he slipped on a pair of brown leather loafers.

“N-no. I mean. You look great Neji!” she said in awe. “Are you meeting up with Shikamaru-kun?”

Neji snapped his head in her direction. “Why would you assume it was Nara I was going out with?”

Hinata walked over stood behind Neji in the mirror. “Neji. You don’t have to hide anything from me. I will accept you forever and no matter what. You told me you were interested in men and I’m still here right? Besides, he’s all you ever talk about these days.” she smiled at her older cousin’s reflection and slipped the hair tie from his hair. “There. Much better. Now you look remarkable.”

Neji turned around and brought Hinata in for an embrace. “Thank you, Hinata.”


	6. The Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter, really had to update to show everyone I'm not dead. *shrugs*
> 
> Also just wanted to touch base a little on the next chapter and the ending of this one. It will include flashbacks of physical & emotional abuse. Which is not okay! The chapter will be purely flashback so it is possible to skip it and still follow the story! 
> 
> Thank you all xx

Itachi stuffed his phone into one of the back pockets of his dark slacks, after sending a short reply to Neji.

 

He gave a courtesy knock before opening the door in front of him. “Sasuke, Naruto. Let’s go out.”

 

Sasuke, who was sitting on his bed, controller in hand, scoffed. “Since when do you willingly go out.” Naruto snickered, “Rude, teme! Itachi nii-san doesn’t have to have a reason to go out. It’ll be funnier than this,” he said while throwing his controller to the side.

“You’re only saying that because you were losing.” Sasuke also sat his controller to the side and finally looked at Itachi. “Are you okay?”

Itachi tried his best to not look annoyed, “Yes. Is it so wrong to want to get out of this house for awhile?” 

Sasuke didn’t answer but instead got up and stripped out of his t-shirt. “I’ll be ready in 20 minutes.” Itachi gave a weak smirk and looked at Naruto, “Are you accompanying us as well…  Naruto?”

Naruto’s attention fully on the flexing muscles of Sasuke’s back as he searched through his closet for something appropriate to wear, “oh, hehe yes,” he finally replied as he smiled almost embarrassingly.

 

“Very well then,” Itachi closed the door and went downstairs to wait for the pair. When he reached the kitchen to have a drink of water, Madara and Izuna were in there and Izuna didn’t look too thrilled. Itachi sighed to himself. 

_ Must be one of those kitchen-table-i’m-disappointed-talks. _

 

Madara locked cold eyes on Itachi that made him shudder a bit. “See, don’t you want to be like your cousin? He works for the company, and he’s quite successful and has been steadily climbing to towards the top not to mention, he’s barely twenty-five. You have to think about your future and the reputation of this family, Izu.” 

 

_ Why’d he have to mention me?! _ Itachi almost had the mind to turn back around and wait in his room but Izuna looked at him with pleading eyes. Izuna would rarely lose his temper with his older brother, he instead looked for Itachi, Shisui or pretty much anyone to save him, although Sasuke usually just sneered and sided with Madara.

 

Itachi sat down beside the teen. “Madara-sama,” Itachi started, laying it on thick and charming, “Izuna is unique and creative, therefore although he’s hard-working, his diligence can’t be seen through textbook matters. His brain doesn’t work like ours, which is why he will be an important addition. He can see different sides than we left brain people.”

Madara closed his eyes and sighed. “I guess I can’t argue with that, but you better keep your grades up Izuna.”

 

“Of course, nii-san.” Izuna gave Itachi the same look you’d give a person that just told you to watch out for a piece of gum on the sidewalk.

“Hey, Itachi.” Madara asked, “have you talked to Shisui, lately?” He almost immediately regretted it remembering Sasuke mentioning something about Shisui and Itachi having a falling out.

Itachi remained stoic. “No, I haven’t.” His voice almost cracking before finishing the sentence.

Izuna came to the rescue smoothing over the awkward moment, “so, where are you going Itachi?”

Itachi snapped back into his body, “oh, Sasuke and I are going out.”

 

Madara listened in, curiously. “Really? You gonna let Sasuke drag you out? You know you’re going to have to carry his drunk ass home.”

Itachi nodded and smirked while Izuna laughed, “Actually, it was my idea and Naruto’s going to so I won’t be carrying him anywhere.”

This time Madara laughed but Itachi wasn’t sure if it was the running joke of the day, about him not going out or the fact he knew Naruto would willingly carry Sasuke back home. Whatever it was, Madara offered no explanation.

“Heh, I wonder if that uptight brother of his knows he’s over here?” Madara continued, “I don’t see how they deal with Tobirama’s inane protectiveness.” He shook his head.

Izuna looked up at his brother and frowned. He almost considered holding his tongue, “well, he just cares about them is all… plus you’re the same way with all of us.” the raven-haired teen said quietly.

The eldest Uchiha looked at his brother with confusion but before he could say anything Sasuke loudly came downstairs along with Naruto, who was unable to do anything silently.

“Are you ready to go, Itachi?” Sasuke said, annoyance fueling his tone.

  
Itachi nodded, standing to retrieve his keys from the rack. “We won’t be all night,” Itachi told a disinterested Madara. Izuna muffled  _ must be nice _ under his breath as the trio headed for the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“UGH, DOES SASUKE ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS?” Naruto snapped. The blonde threw back a shot of liquor and grit his teeth. He was sitting at the bar with Itachi while Sasuke was clinging to the curves of a fiery redhead on the dancefloor.

 

Itachi took a drink of his alcohol as well, easing into the surprisingly comfortable stool, “Naruto, you know how Sasuke is when he drinks.” Itachi was well aware of Naruto’s feelings for Sasuke and tried to be comforting, “I wouldn’t take how he’s acting at face value honestly.”   
  


Naruto motioned for the bartender for another drink, “yeah, I know but I feel he’ll always see me as a brother which is fine but...” 

“Naruto, Itachi!” 

The pair turned their heads at the mention of their names. The two dark-haired males moved to the other side of the bar. 

“Shikamaru, Neji. What are you guys doing here?” Itachi asked while Naruto gave them a half-hearted greeting.

 

“It’s a drag but Neji didn’t wanna go get sloshed alone,” Shikamaru answered.

Itachi chuckled, “try again. Master Hyuuga doesn’t drink.”

“Exactly, but please refrain from calling me master, Itachi.” Neji rolled his eyes, playfully.

Shikamaru took a seat beside Naruto and ordered a round of shots. “You look like you need them man…” he patted him on the back. Naruto perked up and smiled, “heh, not as bad as Neji. Something needs to loosen that guy up.” 

 

The four received their drinks while Sasuke was getting acquainted with every pretty girl in a 10-foot radius. Naruto was good and liquored up, indulging in the burning liquid. He tapped the glass on the table after finishing it. His eyes wandering to Sasuke, who was now huddled in a corner, arms around the redhead’s shoulder from earlier and drink in the other hand. It wasn’t hard for Sasuke ever to find partners and he took advantage of that whenever the opportunity arose. He relaxed while the girl laughed into the collar of his white button down that was unbuttoned just slightly. She placed her hand on Sasuke’s dark denim-clad leg. 

 

Naruto wasn’t just annoyed anymore.

 

_ If he can’t realize what is in front of him I’ll just have to show him myself. _ Naruto got up and strutted through the crowd after letting his friends know he was going to dance. Shikamaru sighed while Itachi and Neji watched, anxious for the incoming second-hand embarrassment… but there wasn’t any. 

 

Naruto danced with expertise, poise and sex appeal. Soon he had gained more than a few lookers. 

 

As interesting as the Naruto-Sasuke show was, someone else caught Itachi’s eyes. 

 

_ Wait. _

 

His vision focused on a younger guy, brown curly hair framing the top of his head with low cut sides and another male, who looked older, tall and muscular with tattoos, hair that was dyed dark blue and...

 

_ Wait. It can’t be. _

 

Itachi watched as the man’s face formed a frown, highlighted by backlights and lime lighting. The club was loud and even over horrible dance music, he could hear the inaudible screaming. The taller male grabbed the other by the arm and pushed through the crowds of people to the door.

 

Itachi sat stiffly for a second. A wave of abominable feelings crashing over him. 

 

_ I just have to be for sure. _

 

Itachi told Neji he’d be right back, laying a couple bills on the table. “If Sasuke wonders where I am, tell him I stepped out for a moment.”

The pale-eyed man shook his head, half infatuated with the man beside him who was steadily drinking but stubbornly refusing drunkness.

 

Itachi forced himself through the crowd, the heavy smell of expensive fragrances and liquor nearly intoxicating him as became too close for comfort, brushing against many bodies.

 

When he finally found himself on the other side of the door he took in the crisp night air, thankfully. Snapping back to reality, he walked along the parking lot, hoping to catch a close-up glimpse of the man. He followed the rows of perfectly parked cars. As he walked around the side of the club, he almost thought to look in the parking garage next door but the sound of hushed voices caught his attention and his eyes followed.

 

He crept closer, being sure not to attract either men’s attention. 

 

_ So… It is him and that’s his boyfriend. _

 

Itachi watched as Shisui nearly crumbled under the man’s grasp. Itachi felt bad perched behind someone’s car eavesdropping but at the sound and sight of Shisui’s head being slammed against the almost-illegal tinted windows of a Hummer, he forgot all about his guilt.

 

**TBC**


End file.
